Fear Of Nothing
by MoonStarMax13
Summary: A mystrious villain is running a prison center in the middle of nowhere, no one has ever come out of that place alive, except for Angel. She's escaped and now she's despritely looking for help to free her friends. Can the Teen Titans do this?
1. Chapter 1

**MOONSTARMAX13 IS BACK WITH AVENGENCE! Ok not really but I am happy to be writing on again. This is my first Fanfic that I have done in a LONG time so please don't flame me up dude. Anyhow, I present… Fear of Nothing.**

Eleven years. Eleven years it has been since Angel has seen freedom. Tonight she was going to see it, feel it, live it; she has to make it out first though.  
>There were only two people in the cell with her and it wasn't very big at all. There was her, Night, and Jackie. Night was the oldest; being 17, then Angel, being 16, then Jackie, being 16 also but they were a month apart. Night was a quiet guy, tan, dark spikey hair, dark eyes, and he wore the same thing everyone else wore, jeans and a black t-shirt. Angel was a fighter, she could never shut up about their freedom escape plan once it was mentioned, her deep green eyes were filled with determination, and her long dark hair went down her back but was usually pulled up. And Jackie was the paranoid smart one, she could make a bomb out of just about anything, her light blue eyes were sharp and nervous of her surroundings at all times. Tonight they were going to escape the prison they've been in or die trying.<p>

Angel tied her dark hair in a messy pony-tail and looked at her friends, "Are we ready to do this?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
>They nodded. And Jackie pulled out a very small home-made bomb. They all hid behind their triple bunk bed and covered their ears when she threw it at the cell bars.<br>_  
>BOOM!<em>

They all bolted out of the cell and down the hall. It wasn't long before a siren sounded loudly and echoed through the hall.

"Jackie!" Angel was in the lead, "Where are we going?" she called.

Jackie's eyes could see through anything, they glowed when she used this power. A fiery tattoo was around her eyes that seemed to give her this power. She looked around with her glowing eyes and started panicking, "We are going the wrong way! We should have gone the other way! The stairs were the other way! Oh we are so DEAD now!" she screamed.

They stopped, "We don't need stairs," Night said and punched at the stone floor. Night had tattoos all around his hands. They seemed to give him super strength when he punched. The floor gave way easily and they all fell. It wasn't a long fall.

They landed gracefully and looked to Jackie. She was looking around frantically. Angel could hear the footsteps of guards close by.

"That way! Let's go guys!" Jackie started running.

They all started running, this time with 20 or so guards on their tails. Night ran beside Angel, "I'm going to hold them off. You girls have to make it out." He stopped and turned around.

They stopped, "Night! No! What are you thinking?" Angel yelled before Jackie started pulling her away from the fight that Night was already losing.

"Angel once we get out of here we will come back with help, Night will be okay if we make it out!" Jackie reassured as they ran, "We are almost out."

She was right as usual but nothing about this made her happy, they were all supposed to make it, not just two of them. Then Angel saw the door out. It was so close! She took the lead again.

Jackie screamed behind her. Angel turned around to see the horror that Jackie had gotten captured by a guard with a net, "Run!" she screamed, "We're going to be alright if you get out and get help!"

With tears now spilling down her face she turned and ran out the door and into the open free air. There was only one guard chasing her. There were tattoos on Angels back, they were in the shape of wings. She jumped into the air and two silver and black wings sprung from her back. She flew straight into the sky and into the blue sky. It wasn't until she was high in the sky that she noticed a burning pain on her side. She looked down and saw dagger had cut her side bad.

She cursed under her breath and started flying faster. There had to be a city nearby, she remembered Jackie talking about it. They were all outside one day and she said there was a city only 30 miles away. She could make it that far. She _had _to make it that far. For Night and Jackie. They were still trapped there with that torturer. And they were her only family.

An hour had passed by when she finally seen the city coming into view. Her side was bleeding and in extreme pain but she couldn't stop now, but the blood loss was starting to make her very dizzy and nauseous.

_Almost there_, she told herself, _so close!_

Angel landed in the middle of the city in an ally and pulled her wings in. She almost passed out when she landed but walked out. She wandered the town slowly. Her breathing was getting heavier and the blood wouldn't stop flowing out.

She was turning a corner and a man pushed her out of his way. He was laughing loudly with a large bag of money on his shoulder. She didn't get a good look at the man but she did see the five people that were coming after him. There was a guy in a mask, a green skinned guy, a cyborg, and two flying girls, one being very dark and the other being very colorful.

"Titans, GO!" the masked guy yelled.

Angel had fallen back and the wind was knocked out of her. She was leaning against the side of a building and slid down so she was sitting, "Hey…" she said, her voice was weak.

The villain that had run by was quickly taken down and they started walking back. The masked guy noticed her and ran to her, as did the rest of them.

"My name is Robin, you are going to be okay." He said, "Starfire, take her to the hospital quickly!"

That was all she heard before she blacked out.

**So… what do you think? Is this a good enough starter? Review! I should have another chapter up before the end of this week, if I get a review or two tonight I might end up putting up another chapter tomorrow night! I don't know. But I hope you like it. Peace out sexy readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! I hope you liked the first chapter; it's only going to get better! So I present… chapter 2!**

Angel woke with a start. Nightmares woke her like they usually did. This time she wasn't in the prison, she was in a hospital room. She looked around the room. The smell of cleaner was everywhere and everything was bright. Then she noticed the I.V. in her arm and ripped it out. She didn't need it. The heart monitor then flat lined making a nurse rush in not five seconds later.

"Oh!" she took a huge sigh of relief, "You're just awake. Thank goodness." She walked to stand beside her bed.

"Where am I?" Angel asked trying not to sound too demanding.

"Just the hospital deary," she said happily, "You were lucky to get here when you did; you had lost a lot of blood! We weren't sure what would happen." Her accent was a bit Irish and it amused Angel so much she smiled a bit, "That Teen Titan, Starfire, brought you here."

"What's a Teen Titan?" Angel asked.

She smiled, "You must be new around here. The Teen Titans protect this city and we have gotten into some doozeys!" she laughed a little, "Starfire said that a couple of them would come by sometime today to check on you."

The Teen Titans. They sounded interesting.

"Dear, I am going to check your stitches ok?" the nurse said.

Angel just nodded and sat up. Bandages that were wrapped around her waist were then taken off.

"Oh my…" the nurse said, "How incredible, you are completely healed!"

Angel wasn't surprised. Her healing rate was fast. For an injury like what she had was took about… three days to heal. She was knocked out for three days? She cursed herself inside her head.

After the nurse took out the un-needed stitches she left to find her some clothes. All she had right now was a hospital gown.

That left Angel to her thoughts. Which her thoughts were feeling fuzzy at the moment.

_Ok… _she thought closing her eyes, _let's backtrack. My name is Angel; I escaped from… somewhere… I am here to help my friends named… something… what is wrong with me?_ She sighed in frustration. _Let's backtrack a bit more. Just the basics, my name is Angel, I have freakish tattoos on my back that give me wings, and I am sixteen years old. Ok we are doing good here now._

Then the nurse came in, "I found a few things in the lost and found that look like would fit you. I'll leave you to try them on." She put the cloths on her bed and left the room with a smile.

She looked at the clothes, a pair of jeans with a belt, a couple t-shirts, a red tank-top, a dark purple jacket with a sarcastic looking smiley face on the back, socks and a pair of black running shoes. She put on the jeans, they were a little big but thankfully the belt fixed that, then the red tank-top that went far enough down her back that if she opened her wings they wouldn't tear the tank-top and the jacket fit perfectly and as long as she wore the jacket her tattoos were completely covered. She didn't want to but she put on the socks and shoes. She enjoyed being bare foot more but they might not let her go anywhere without them. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked more colorful then she has in years! She loved it.

Then she was left with her thoughts again. Her thoughts were getting fuzzier and fuzzier until it made her dizzy thinking about anything past her name, age, and her tattoo. She lost everything. All her memories and thoughts were gone. All she had now was hope that her memories would come back. She knew what she had to do was urgent. That's all. This sucked big time.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Then the nurse stepped in, "Did the clothes fit dear?" she looked at her, "Oh you look nice. You have company, they checked you out too." She said and left to let in the guests.

There was the guy in the mask and the colorful flying girl.

"Hello!" the colorful girl said with a huge smile, "My name is Starfire and this is Robin! You are feeling better yes?"

She nodded, "Uhh yeah." She half smiled.

Robin stepped up, "It's good to know that you are better, do you remember me?"

His mask seemed vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place where they met, "Kind of sort of."

"It's amazing that you healed so fast. How did you do that? Do you have some sort of power?" he asked taking a step closer.

She took a step back, "Well…" she thought about telling him about her tattoos but decided not to. She went to say something witty or interesting or something but all that came out was, "uhhhh…"

"Do you remember anything?" Starfire asked.

"I remember my name is Angel and I am sixteen years old." She bit her lip.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other, "How about you come on back to the tower with us and meet the other titans?" Robin suggested, "We could order a pizza or something."

Pizza? She had no idea what pizza was. She knew that where ever she was before now never had anything like pizza, just some bread and soup. Pizza sounded like some sort of food she supposed and her stomach was growling, "Okay, I guess we can do that." She agreed.

"Wonderful!" Starfire cried and hugged Angel, "We can all be friends and we can help you remember everything!" she was excited.

Starfire hugged tight. Angel declared to herself.

They made it outside and Starfire started to float above them, "You will love everyone, Angel! They are all very curious about you like we are!"

"Yeah," Robin was walking beside Angel, "Are you sure you don't remember anything? Family? Friends?"

Family and friends pushed at her mind as though it were familiar but nothing came up, "I don't know. But I know that there's something important that I'm supposed to do, I just don't know what that is right now." She watched Starfire. It was almost tempting her to spread her wings and take flight too. If she remembered anything she remembered the thrill of flight.

Robin looked thoughtful, "Then I can suppose you don't know anything about this city?"

She shook her head, "Not a single detail."

They made it to the tower in the shape of a 'T' and went inside.

"Wouldn't you like to take off your jacket?" Starfire offered.

Angel was over-heating so without thinking she took off her jacket and laid it on a chair by the door, "I guess it is a bit hot in here."

"Hey guys we're back!" Robin said as he went inside another room.

Starfire and Angel followed him in. The room was big and open with a large tv/window. Impressing.

"Who's this?" the cyborg stood before her.

He wasn't just cyborg but human, he was big and intimidating looking but looked curious about her.

Starfire put an arm around her, "This is Angel! She was in the hospital but she is doing much better now!" she was smiling and giddy about everything, "Angel, this is Cyborg!"

"Uhhh hi," she managed a smile but still felt awkward.

"Pleased to meet you Angel," Cyborg said with a grin, "Hey Beastboy!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"What?" there was the green skinned one on the long couch playing a video game, he paused the game and looked back, "Oh," he was instantly beside Cyborg, "that's the girl that was in the hospital. How'd you get better so fast?" he asked her interested. This seemed to get Cyborg interested as well.

"Well…" she hesitated.

"I'm ordering pizza, what does everyone want?" Robin asked with a phone in his hand.

The two boys rushed over to argue over which topping would be better. Then Starfire walked over too.

A dark girl, that if she didn't slam her book shut Angel would have never known she existed, stood and walked to Angel, "I'm Raven, it's good to see you are ok. If you want I can try to help you get your memory back." Her voice was so emotionless and monotone but Angel found Raven to be very mysterious.

Angel blinked, "Really? That would be perfect!" she said.

"What about you Angel?" Beastboy called, "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Whatever is fine." She said and took a seat on the couch.

They got the pizza and ate happily on the couch with the TV on. Angel liked pizza though she would never admit that this was her first time eating it.

When they were done Robin turned to Raven, "So did you tell her?"

She nodded.

"So what do you think?" Cyborg said.

"Up for a bit of mind probing?" Beastboy said in a fake spooky voice.

When he put it that way it made her kind of nervous.

"Don't freak her out," Raven said sounding a bit annoyed, "If I do this then she has to be completely calm."

"You can do it," Angel said, "Do what you have to. I just want my memories back."

"Okay," she said and sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, "Sit in front of me and look into my eyes."

She did so.

Raven's eyes changed as she said "Azarath Netrion Zinthos."

She couldn't move at all, it was like she was hypnotized. But the feeling was short lived. When Angel came back to her senses Raven was holding her head like she was in agony.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked quickly.

"There's something strong blocking her memory," she took a deep breath and continued, "Angel you didn't happen upon amnesia, something or someone isn't letting you remember anything."

Angel looked down distressed by the news, "Then how am I going to get my memories back?"

"You'll have to remember them on your own. It won't be easy but with some time you might be able to break through whatever is blocking your mind." Raven stood.

"Dude," Beastboy said in awe from behind Angel, "Do you have tattoos?"

Angel gasped and stood quickly and turned her back to him, "I-I…" she stammered.

"Tattoos?" Robin said curiously, "What are- Wait! Where are you going?"

Angel was running to the door, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door and flew into the sky. She didn't know why but she didn't want any of them to know about her tattoos and now that they did she had to hide.

Robin stood outside watching Angel fly away into the night. Beastboy joined him, "What did I say?" he asked feeling a little back about making her run away.

"I don't know," Robin said, "I want you to follow her and contact us when you find her."

"You think she's done something bad?" he asked curiously.

"No, I think she's just scared." Robin sighed.

Beastboy changed into a hawk and flew off.

This girl was very strange and Robin could tell that there was something big going on that involved her.

**That silly Angel, running away! Well I know I haven't gotten a lot of reviews *cough* none damnit! *cough* but I saw that a couple people like my story and I just can't help myself! Hope you all enjoyed. And also if I spelled Ravens saying wrong I'm sorry, if you want you can tell me, message me or something about that. Anyway, I might do one more chapter before Christmas, if I get a review that might help me decide if I should or not! No review/ favorites no updates guys! Peace out sexy readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! Yes I am writing all of this in the middle of the night. I find that I cannot sleep at all! It's great. But anyway, I present… chapter 3!**

Angel flew for a while then landed and walked aimlessly for a while. Eventually she ended up in a park. She wandered for a bit before climbing into a tree and sitting on a branch in the midst of the leaves. She cursed herself harshly for flying off in front of Robin. Now he knows about her freakish tattoos. No doubt he's added it up and knows that her tattoos give her the wings.

Her thoughts then went to her memory. She had to figure this out. Where was she before the hospital?

She remembers… flying. Flying into the city, bleeding. Flying here for help… help for what? What was she flying from? Then two faces came to her mind, one was a boy and the other a girl. _Night and Jackie!_ That's who they are! Those are her friends! Now… where are they? Do they need help? She lost herself in her thoughts. She was excited that she was remembering something now.

Beastboy found her alone in the park. She could fly, that was cool. But what was she so freaked out about? He was sure she could tell that they all had powers. Really, for the love of Pete his skin was _green!_ Why would she freak?

He sighed and sat in a bench close to the tree Angel was in but not too close. He got out his communicator, "Hey Robin, I found her. She's in the park in a tree. I don't know how long she'll stay so hurry up and get here."

"Alright, we'll be there soon," Robin spoke back, "Make sure she doesn't leave."

Make sure she doesn't leave? What was he supposed to do if she decides to fly off again? Fight her? No way! He was not going to do that! Maybe he could go up and talk to her right now. Yeah! That's what he'll do!

"What are you doing here?" Angel's voice was right behind him.

Beastboy turned around slowly, "Hehe, well ya see…" he scratched the back of his head.

She gave him a serious look, "What do you want?"

"We're just worried about you. Why did you freak out?" he asked, "You have wings, so what? I can have wings too." He changed into a canary and back, "See?" he gave a goofy smile.

She almost smiled, "I don't know why I ran off. I just got this really strong urge to run. Like…" she sat beside him, "Like it was a big secret that I have wings. Like no one should be allowed to know about this."

He frowned, "I don't understand."

"Yeah, I don't either. That's the problem," she put her head in her hands, "I don't understand anything anymore. I feel so lost."

"I wish I could help you get your memories back," he said comfortingly.

She glanced at him and smiled a little, "I did get a bit of memory. I remembered I have two friends. Night and Jackie. I just don't know where they are."

"That's a good start," he said with a bit more spirit, "You have some friends here too that are willing to help you."

Angel looked up to see the rest of the Teen Titans standing in front of her, "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now," Robin said, "What are you afraid of?"

His question was so straight forward, "Not knowing. I'm afraid that my friends need me but I'm incapable of being any help. What if they are hurt? Dying?" she stood, "What if it's because of me?" Angel was on the verge of tears. She felt so vulnerable in front of them; they probably thought she was pathetic.

She then felt a metal hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Cyborg smiling comfortingly at her, "Don't you worry about it." He said, "We will get them back, we will do whatever it takes."

"Really?" she squeaked and looked at the rest of them, "You'd do that?"

"Absolutely," Starfire said, "we will find your memory, wherever it is hiding and find your friends where ever they are." She smiled reassuringly.

Angel smiled, "Thank you all. Really, I mean that. This is the nicest thing anyone could do for me."

Cyborg put on a goofy smile, "I think this girl is in need of some ice cream! Girls like ice cream on a bad day right?"

Ice cream? Angel thought, it was yet another food that she has never had, she hoped that it was good!

They all stepped into the ice cream shop and almost immediately Angel could smell the sweetness in the air. Then she saw all the colors of the ice creams. Birthday cake, cookies and cream, rainbow, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and many more kinds.

She didn't realize that her face was pressed against the glass until she heard Beastboy snicker. She then stepped back feeling embarrassed. She got a bowl of cookies and cream and put sprinkles, gummy bears, every topping that looked good!

Starfire followed her lead but she had rainbow colored ice cream.

"Dude, you both might as well be sisters!" Cyborg said.

Angel and Starfire looked at each other and agreed that they were now sisters. All in all the night was really going good. She was happy and laughing with the Teen Titans and didn't have a problem at all.

She crashed at the tower. They had a spare room that they let her use and it took no longer than 30 seconds for her to fall asleep. But her dreams were nothing but terror.

There was a man in her dream. It was tall and he wore a suit. His cane was made of metal and had a very sharp end. He looked very neat and composed, but his dark eyes were evil.

"Angel, what are you doing?" he asked.

She felt very nervous around him but she tried not to look it, "What do you mean?"

"Get back here." That sounded like a command, "You were not told to leave."

She stood defiantly, "You can't boss me!"

"I made you! You ungrateful little child!" he wacked her with his cane.

It hit her right in the ribs and she fell over. Something might have cracked, "You didn't make me. I had parents." She stood again.

"Your parents abandon you. I took you in, gave you your wings. Gave you power," he hit her again; "you are my favorite of them all. You should know that."

She cried out in pain and fell over again, "You are sick."

He laughed, "Sick? I am a genius! I am making an army of super powerful-"

Angel slowly stood and pushed him back, "You are making a prison. You have maybe 12 of us at that place."

He smirked, "You can just keep thinking that. But it seems that I have two people here that you care for."

Angel looked at him, "I swear if you touch them…" she threatened.

"Oh no. I won't. As long as you come back," he kicked her down and put the pointed end close to her neck, "You have three days to come back or this end will have their blood dripping from it."

Angel woke up with a start. Did that really happen? Three days? She had three days to find her friends. Or they were dead.

**Cliffhanger? Sorry, I love cliffhangers. But I think you will find the next chapter to be very interesting! NO REVIEW NO UPDATES GUYS! Peace out sexy readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare yourself! This chapter could be very intense! I will skip the bold letters and go straight to the story! I present… chapter 4**

Jackie was thrown into the cell with Night. They were each pretty beaten up from the punishment they had to go through for the escape attempt. But they were alive.

Jackie looked at Night, "You think she made it out alright?"

"Yeah, she made it out and she's free," he sighed.

"She'll be back," Jackie said, "She'll have help too. We can all escape."

"Escape to where?" a voice startled both of them.

There was a man with a cane and wearing a suit. It was Dr. Glass.

Jackie started trembling with fear at the sight of him. Night stood in from of her protectively, "Anywhere else."

"Come now, you should all know. I'm sure that this escape plan wasn't spontaneous," he looked at the two of them.

Night stayed silent. Jackie was holding onto him and crying. She had a good reason to be terrified. Between everyone at this prison they had only seen him once or twice ever. So when he shows up, you know something bad is about to happen.

He called over a guard, "Open the door, and take them to the posts outside. Tie them up there." he commanded.

The door was opened and they were both dragged out of the cell and outside. Their hands were tied behind their backs to two separate tall metal stakes in the ground and left there.

Dr. Glass stood in front of them, "Until you two decide to speak up, you will be here. If I am feeling generous I might give you all a piece of bread and a cup of water to fight over." He walked away calmly and went back inside.

Jackie sat on the ground and drew her knees as close as she could.

Night struggled with his restraints for a while before giving up and sitting down too, "At least we are alive." He said trying to sound optimistic.

"I have an idea!" Beastboy called out while walking into the main room. He had the biggest grin on his face and walking tall.

Cyborg looked at him, "For what?"

"How to get Angels memory back!" he crossed his arms proudly.

That caught everyone else's attention. Especially Angels.

"Well speak up. How can it be done?" Robin said.

"Hypnotism!" he said happily.

Now everyone looked at him as though he were crazy and confused.

"Come on," he started to explain, "think about it. Hypnotism is a way to reach into the deep subconscious of the mind." He put his finger tips on Angels head, "It could work! And what do we have to lose? If it doesn't work then at least we tried, right?"

Robin looked to Angel, "Are you up for it? It's not my choice."

Angel looked to Raven, "Is it worth trying?"

She shrugged, "Probably. It's at least worth a shot. Who knows, Beastboy might be the right one for once."

Beastboy huffed at her then went back to Angel, "So, you want to?"

She took in a deep breath, "Sure why not?"

"Sweet! Ok we need a dark room and someone to make sure you don't get into a fit when you are in your mind." Robin turned down the blinds on the windows and Starfire set beside Angel.

"Might I ask why she would have a fit?" Starfire asked.

"Just in case of bad memories or something, sometimes they make people move around and stuff." He said quickly, "Now, to begin."

Angel felt her heart pounding when he took out the dangling watch. It went back and forth…back and forth, "Listen to the sound of my voice. When I count to three, you will tell us about some of your memories."

Surprisingly, Angel was entranced by the swaying of the clock and when she heard three, something clicked in her head and she was remembering everything.

"When I was very little, about five, my parents died in a car crash. I was going to be sent to foster care but then someone, his name was Dr. Glass, took custody of me. For five more years I lived like a normal child at his mansion though he forced me to take fighting lessens. Then when I turned ten years old everything changed…

"_Mr. Glass where are we going?" I asked as we were taking a long car ride out in the middle of a desert._

_He looked at me with those same, slightly scary eyes, "You are going to be put through real training for fighting." He said calmly._

_I sighed, I didn't really like the fighting lessens at first but I got used to it. And when I told him I didn't like it he got very mad._

_We got to this old looking building. It looked like a prison. Little did I know that it really was. He took me inside where I could already hear the cries of others. He took me to a room, tied me to a post so my back was toward him. He tore my shirt at the back and the next thing I feel is a pen digging into my skin harshly. It hurt, it burned but no matter how loud I screamed, or how much I struggled it wouldn't stop. And when I struggled he dug the pen deeper into my skin. Eventually, I just stopped crying and screaming and bit my lip to deal with it._

_When he was done he took a picture and showed me just what he did. I saw the tattoo, it was black and blue and red. Bloody red. He gave me a black shirt and jeans and told me I was in for "some of the best years of my life."_

_I was put into a cell with Night and Jackie. They became my cellmates, friends, battle buddies, and my family. As it was, none of them were treated like I was, they had only seen Dr. Glass once when they got their tattoos. When I met them they had bandaged on their tattoos. Night, on his hands and Jackie over her eyes. But we all had the same story, we were the only family we had._

_In the beginning, there were maybe hundreds of us in that prison. Now there are only maybe 12. Some were killed, some were sent away. Most were killed when the doctor wanted us to fight to the death. He said that it was a special privilege to fight. If you won the fight you were treated like a king or queen for the day. Given a decent meal, soft bed, anything you wanted for a full 24 hours. I had my fair share of fights I admit shamefully. And obviously I won them all. Everyone had their tattoos but mine was shown to be one of the most powerful somehow._

_One day, myself and my cellmates were allowed outside. Considering we were all the champions it was a privilege. Jackie has tattoos around her eyes. She looked out and saw the city. It was so close yet so far away with fences and miles of desert blocking us. That's when we started planning our escape._

_The day we were to escape. It went according to plan until Night had to be the hero and try to take out the guards and then Jackie was captured just before we reached the door. I was the only one to make it out. Now there's only two days left before Dr. Glasses offer has gone away._

Angel heard three again and she was snapped out of her trance.

Everyone was looking at her in complete shock.

"Did…" Starfire took her hand, "Did that truly happen to you?"

Angel nodded, "Every detail is true."

Cyborg put an arm around her, "We will get your friends out."

Robin stood in front of her, "Dr. Glass will not get away with what he has done." He was angry. Angry that things like this were happening.

"You mentioned an offer." Raven spoke up, "What offer?"

"He came to me in my dream, he told me that if I didn't return then my friends would die," she explained, "And I know that it wasn't just a dream. He was really there inside my head. He has done it to all of us before. If we did something he didn't like or just wanted to give us some mental torture then he would come to us in our dreams. Make us have nightmares. Sometimes we wake up with welts, sometimes bleeding, sometimes even broken bones."

"Tomorrow," Robin declared, "Tomorrow we will find Glass, get your friends out and take him down. I have a plan."

**Like I said, pretty intense right? Please please please review or favorite this so I know that someone likes it! Next chapter will be up very soon! Peace out sexy readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! This is going to be another intense chapter so enjoy!**

The Titans went through the desert and found Dr. Glasses base. It looked so old but innocent that they had looked over the building. They were all hiding behind a huge boulder a couple hundred yards away for it.

Angel looked at the place and noticed that he had the posts put outside. He only did that on "special occasions". He had to be keeping Night and Jackie there. How long had they been there? Were they ok? She took a deep breath and tried not to run down there to their aid.

She looked to the rest of them.

Robin nodded to Beastboy. He promptly turned to a bird and flew over there. He came back a few minutes later.

"Yeah, that's them tied to the posts. I didn't see any guards though. I don't trust it." He reported.

Robin thought, "He must expect Angel to hold to the agreement. And that's exactly what she is going to do."

Angel's eyes widened, "You really want me to go back there?" she was at a loss of breath.

"It won't be for more than five minutes," he explained, "Do you trust us?"

She looked at him then the rest of them. Trust? He wants trust? But she had to trust him. But if they failed she would have nothing. Surely if she tried to escape again he would kill all of them. All the people she cares about. She even cared about the Titans now. If they were to fail and the all die but her she would have nothing. And she feared having nothing to fight for. What would she do with herself then? But she had to stay strong. There was still a chance of success. Stay positive.

"I trust you." She said shakily.

He told her the plan and sent her off. But before she left, she hugged all of them just in case.

She flew to the base inside the base and landed at the base of the posts, "Hey! You guys ok?" she knelt down.

They looked up, "Angel?" Night's eyes widened, "You're alive."

"Of course she's alive!" Jackie shot him a glance, "Have you come with help?"

She was about to speak when she saw the door open and Dr. Glass step out, "So it seems you accepted coming here to save your friends?"

Angel stood, "I had to. Now release them! Set them free!" she almost yelled.

He smirked, "Fine fine." He cut the ropes bonding them with his cane, "You come with me. We have to discuss something."

Jackie and Night watched this whole scene unfold with horror on their faces. She was giving herself up? Angel would never do that would she? No! It can't be right! But it was. The girl, that only a few weeks ago, had more than enough fight left in her for this whole prison was giving herself up? They watched as she followed Glass into the building and only glancing back once.

Angel followed him into his office at the end of a hallway. His "office" was a big room, the only light came from a small lamp on his desk. There was a big comfy looking chair behind the desk and a smaller chair in front of it. She sat in the small chair as Glass started walking around her like a vulture.

"You," he laughed a little, "I always expected you to try and escape. You've always been smart, too smart for your own good." He stopped behind her and took a firm hold of her shoulders.

She tensed but stayed silent.

"You know, I actually thought about just letting you escape. Since I knew by the time I got the report you were gone, I knew you were _long_ gone, possibly out of my reach," he let her go and then sat on the desk in front of her, "but then I thought to myself, what the hell am I doing? I can't just let you get away!"

"Then you hold my friends hostage," she finished. Her heart was racing. Had it been five minutes yet? They need to hurry up.

"I'm sure you would have come back to get them eventually, after you figured out how to get past my mind tricks," he smirked, "but I was impatient so I got to you the fastest way possible."

"Well, you have me, what do you want?" she asked glaring up at him.

He frowned and slapped her, "Your full cooperation."

Her cheek stung but she tried not to show any pain, "Go to hell." She cursed him.

Glass gave her that evil look and bit his lip, "Very poor choice." He kicked over her chair over and when she was on her back be pressed his foot on her chest making it very hard for her to breath.

She grit her teeth, "You," she grabbed his ankle, "Can't," and threw him to the side and got up, "Control me!" she yelled.

He immediately got up, "You finally got the guts to fight me?" he smiled wickedly, "Hit me with your best shot!"

She came at him with every intention to kill him.

The Teen Titans snuck through the fence with little retaliation from guards and found a boy and a girl leaning against posts. They were talking to each other when the boy saw them.

"Who are you?" he asked defensively.

"The Teen Titans," Robin said, "We're here to help you."

"I'm Night," he said, "And this is Jackie," he pointed to Jackie, "I sure hope you all are more threatening then you look."

Cyborg smirked a little, "Where did he take her?" he asked quickly, all business.

"They are inside," Jackie said looking toward the building, with her eyes glowing "She's in his office!" she started to panic, "They are fighting!"

Starfire ran to the door but couldn't open them, even with her super alien strength, "It won't open!" she shouted frustrated.

"Stand back," Beastboy turned to a T-rex and ran at the door. He hit it full force, all he got was a headache.

They all did what they could for another ten minutes before it finally cracked.

"Alright," Night stood in front of them, "Thank you for loosening it up for me," he said before punching in the door.

They all ran in but Robin stopped by him, "How'd you do that?"

He showed his tattooed hands, "There are advantages," he said and picked out a piece of glass.

Then they all, including Night and Jackie, all ran in after Angel.

Angel was losing and she knew it. But if she died then she wouldn't give Glass the satisfaction of cowering from him while she died.

But all her efforts couldn't have been in vain, she got many good hits in, hopefully a lethal one.

"You got spirit," he laughed, "too bad you will still lose!"

She cursed at him before punching him in the gut, "I will not lose to you."

He kicked her with a blade in his shoe and laughed some more.

She cried out and fell over. Every limb in her body was already bleeding a little but now her chest was gushing blood.

He sighed and stood above her, "You had so much potential. But I thought you were smart enough to know that I know you better. I have seen you fight, seen you kill, seen you grow up." He smirked, "I know everything about you. Strengths, weaknesses, everything."

Her vision was blurring. This was truly the end. She felt her life slipping out of all the cuts that bled out. There was a loud ringing in her ears.

Vaguely she heard, "Teen Titans GO!"

Everything was a blur; she saw streaks of red, black, purple and green.

"Angel!" she heard Night's voice and saw his face above hers, "You'll be ok!" he said, "Stay with me!"

She tried for as long as she could, "N-Night…" she whispered faintly, "I-I'm sorry…" she blacked out.

The Teen Titans along with Jackie and Night were all at the tower.

Jackie sat fidgeting with her fingers, trembling in tears, Starfire sat with her.

Night was pacing around the room. His rage almost consuming him. He wanted to hit something but restrained himself.

"You honestly think that you will be able to keep Glass locked up forever?" he shouted.

They all managed to capture Glass and he was sent to prison for his crimes.

"We can only hope," Robin said trying to calm him down, "If anything happens then we will be ready for him."

"Did you see what they did to Angel?" he was still shouting, "That's what will happen to you if he gets out! He is not just your average criminal! He knows everything that's going on! He has to have already thought of 12 ways to escape from that little play pen you call a prison over there!"

Robin tried to be as understanding as possible with these two, this was their first taste of freedom and for their whole lives they had been locked up and tortured every day, but it still got to him when they insulted the city.

"Night please stop shouting," Jackie said in a sorrowful voice.

"I'm sorry." He said and sat with her.

Angel was going to be okay last time he heard. She was going to be in critical care for a few days but she will live.

Jackie said when Angel healed chances were that they were going to leave and go their own way. That was ok with Robin, as much as he would love for them to stay, he was sure they all wanted to go and see the world they were kept from for all these years.

**OMG YAY! Yes this does seem like an ending to this story but is it? Do you really think so? I hope not because this is not done, far from it! Just wait for part TWO. I don't want to put that part two on another story because that just gets confusing so be prepared, Part 2 is on its way and will be here very soon. Favorite or Review please! Peace out sexy readers.**


End file.
